1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-locking container or package that prevents access to materials or the operations of a device due to exposure to an environmental condition or combination of conditions.
2. Background of the Related Art
Some prescription medications lose their effectiveness or become unsuitable for consumption upon exposure to elevated temperatures. Various containers are available for prevention of child access to the contents, but these containers do nothing to prevent access to materials that may be compromised as the result of exposure to environmental conditions that may render the materials harmful or ineffective.